


The Lake

by alexcat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Sammy just wants to go swimming.





	The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> For the June 2017 [**Drabble Challenge**](http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/profile)   
> [](http://alexs-storybook.dreamwidth.org/file/536.jpg)

Dean looked out at the small lake. The cabins were kinda small and the water was a bit brownish but it seemed like paradise to a boy who lived in motel rooms and watched his kid brother while their dad was always gone. 

Little Sammy tugged on his arm. “Can we go swimming, Dean? Can we?.” 

He meant to say no and tell Sammy to get back in the car, but those eyes were so hopeful, so eager. 

“Sure, Sammy. Get your shorts on.”

We can do this before Dad gets back, he thought as Sammy waded into the lake.


End file.
